What Can I Do To Make It Up To You?
by RareBlooRose
Summary: Kendall forgets yet another date with Logan. Logan has had enough and just can't forgive him so easily like he normally would. Now, Kendall must find a way to make it up to him and win him back.   Rated T for swearing   First chapter has been edited!
1. Chapter 1

It was mid afternoon, and Logan Mitchell was finishing the final preparations for the day. He stood back and smiled at his work. The apartment he shared with his 3 best friends, Mama Knight and her daughter, Katie, was finally sparkling clean. There was food in the oven, (Thank you, Mrs. Knight!) and a movie in the DVD player. Everything was set up and ready for his boyfriend and their date tonight.

"This is going to be great!" Just as Logan turned around he saw his boyfriend, Kendall Knight, Fully decked out in his hockey gear.

"Um. What's all this?" Logan threw a hand up to emphasis a point. Kendall looked at what he was wearing and answered.

"Oh! Last week when I was at the ice rink, some guy challenged me to a one on one, so I'm heading there right now."

There was a hurt expression all over Logan's face and Kendall saw it.

"Uh, Is something wrong?" Kendall facial expression became serious and he looked into the others eyes.

"No, no! It's just that I..."

"You just what?"

"It's nothing, really. Go ahead and have fun."

"Are you sure you don't want to come and watch?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I promised your mom that I would watch the dinner that's in the oven." Logan said sadly and pointed to the oven.

"Oh. Ok, I'll see you later, then." He gave the other a quick peck on the cheek and proceeded out the door.

When it was shut, Logan's vision suddenly became blurry.

~~~ 2 hours later ~~~

"KENDALL! _KENDALL!_"

Kendall skid to a stop on the ice and lifted up his hockey mask to see James and Carlos shouting at him from the other side of the barrier that kept others off the ice.

"WHAT?"

Both signaled him over. He told his opponent to hold on for a second while he skated over to the guys.

"What's up?" Kendall's face was beet red from playing for two hours straight.

"What are you doing here?" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, You're suppose to be at the apartment with Logan!" Carlos continued.

Kendall was utterly confused.

"What are you guys talking about? Why should I be at the apartment with Logan? What's going on?"

James slammed his hand into his face and Carlos just shook his head.

"Do you even know why we have this day off in the first place?" James stated.

"No. I just assumed that that Gustavo was just being nice for a change and let us have the day off."

The two boys just looked at him with a blank face.

"Ok, then why _did_ he let us have the day off?" Kendall was getting frustrated

"Logan begged Gustavo for _weeks_ to let us have a day off so that the two of you could spend the day together _alone_! Not _apart_!" Carlos said.

"Well, how was I suppose to know if he never told me!" Then it all suddenly hit him. The clean apartment, the food in the oven, the hurt look in Logan's eyes when he found out he was spending the day at the rink.

"He figured you knew!" yelled James.

"This is just great!" Kendall muttered to himself. He told his opponent that he had to leave and quickly made his way to the Palms Woods.

"Kendall?" It was Kelly.

"Hey, Kelly. I can't talk right now I really-"

"You forgot about your date with Logan, again, didn't you?"

"Does everyone know about this but me?"

"Seems like it."

Kendall sighed in frustration and continued his way back to the Palm Woods.

By the time Kendall arrived at apartment 2J, the sun had just set, and the stars were beginning to shine through the dark, semi-clouded sky. He slowly opened the door to find the entire apartment pitch black and silent. The only source of light was coming from the muted television that was shining on Logan who was sitting on the orange couch with his legs curled up to his chest.

"Logan...?" He didn't answer.

"Look, Logan, I'm really sorry... I had no idea-" Kendall made his way over to the older male but stopped when he noticed how red his eyes were.

"Were-were you crying?"

"What? No!" Logan never took his eyes off the muted television. He seemed to be off in a completely different world.

Kendall frowned.

"Look, Logie I'm-"

"Save it!" Logan got up from the couch and started to walk towards his room. Before he was able to get too far, Kendall grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Let go of me, Kendall. I'm very tired, and I want to go to bed." Logan was irritated.

"I know you're lying, Logan. Look, I'm really sorry about today. I didn't realize that you wanted us to spend the day together."

This enraged Logan.

"You didn't know?" He spun around and was free of the others grip on his wrist. "How did you not know? We finally have a day off, and, if I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to spend your day off with your significant other! NOT at the damn hockey rink!"

The pop singer was taken back. He's never seen Logan so upset. He really messed up this time.

"Every time, Kendall! Every time! You always 'forget' I'm tired of it!"

"What can I do to make it up to you?" His green eyes pleaded for forgiveness, and Logan saw that. He couldn't just forgive him so easily; he would never learn that way.

"Nothing. ...The day is over, and we have to go to the studio tomorrow. I've had a long day. Goodnight, Kendall." Kendall didn't stop him this time.

When Logan's bedroom door slammed shut, Kendall slammed down on his back onto the couch and sighed loudly.

"DAAAAMMMIT!" The blond pounded his fists into the couch.

Hearing Kendall's distress caused Logan to slide to the floor while he was leaning up against the door. He could have easily forgiven him, but he just couldn't.

Like he said before, Kendall would have just forgotten again the next time and would never learn his lesson.

Forgiveness is hard when your continually hurt.


	2. I Just Don't Wanna Lose You Final Part

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi, guys! I'm really glad that you all enjoyed my very first non-animated fanfic! =)

Sadly this is the final chapter! )= I did an all nighter just for this chapter!

There are A LOT of song lyrics in this chapter! So here is how you identify them!

_"Song Lyrics"_

_'thoughts/emphasis'_

If you would like to know the title of a certian song please send me a **_PERSONAL_** **_MESSAGE_** and don't ask in the review! I'll see you all later!

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were very awkward for the 4 best friends from Minnesota. Beside conversing about their new songs that they were recording, Logan didn't utter a single word to Kendall.<p>

"_It's like I'm falling in love all over again, For the first time and you know that it feels right."_

Kendall laced his fingers with Logan's while he kept attention on the mic in front of him as the group sang.

"_I think I'm falling in love all over again, love at first sight, do you know know how I feel?-"_

"Great job, Guys! That's it for today," Gustavo announced.

Logan quickly pulled his hand away from Kendall's and stormed out of the studio without another word.

"What's up with him?" Carlos asked.

Kendall just look at the ground and said nothing.

"How long are you going to let this go on, Kendall? It's been almost a week now." Kelly declared.

"Did the dog forget another date with Logan, again?" Gustavo stated more than asked as he twirled around in his office chair to face the remaining band members and his assistant, Kelly.

"Even Gustavo knew!" Kendall shouted and pointed in his bosses direction.

"Well... yeah! He _is_ the one who asked me for the day off last week. Didn't tell me what for, but it was pretty obvious why he wanted it._"_

"Unbelievable!" The blonde put his head in his palm.

"So when are you going to fix this? If he stays in this funk any longer, it's going to start affecting with his singing. Plus, I don't like to see him so upset."

Kelly was right, but what could he do? Logan _refused _to even speak to him if it wasn't work related.

"If Logan's singing is affected, then that means that your music will sound even worse than it does now, which means that you are all going back to your pathetic little town in Minnesota, Griffin is going to fire me and I'm going to have to take over my father's business!" Gustavo shouted in anger and distress, his face turning red.

"Calm down, Gustavo! None of that is going to happen, I promise!"Kendall tried to ease Gustavo, but deep down, he knew that that may very well happen. He had no idea how to get Logan to speak to him again.

"Okay... okay..." Gustavo took in a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before continuing to speak. "I have a plan-"

"NO PLAN! It's only going to make things worse!"

"Kendall's right., Kelly agreed. "Kendall's going to have to fix this himself. He is the one that broke Logan's heart." She just looked at the blond pop singer.

"Thank you, Kelly!" he answered sarcastically and left Rocque Records alone.

"Hello? Mom?" Kendall called when he walked into their apartment. At the very same moment that he closed the door, Logan appeared from another room with one white ear bub in his ear. They both just stood there and stared at one another.

Neither knew what to say. The haven't been alone since that night almost a week ago.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked hesitantly.

"Library," was all he said before putting the other ear bud in his ear, turning on his iPod and walking past Kendall as if he never knew him.

"So, you forgot again, huh?" Kendall jumped at the sudden voice after a few moments of an awkward silence. He turned around to see his mother perched up on her elbows that were on the counter.

"I get it, I get it!" He shouted as he plopped down in one of the chairs, sitting across from his mother. "Everyone knew about the date the other night, but me! I SCREWED UP! HAPPY!" Kendall cried out before slamming his head on the counter top.

"Easy there, buddy! You're going to break it." Mama Knight now stood up straight.

"No, I won't! Logan hates me now and refuses to talk to me!" His words were muffled by lips pushed up against the cold marble.

"Well, could you blame him?"

"Come again?" Kendall picked up his head and looked at his mother.

"You do this all the time to him, Sweety. You've got to stop being so forgetful." She put a hand gently under his chin and smiled.

"I just don't understand why he just didn't tell me that he had planed that date. I wouldn't have forgotten if he had just told me!"

"Watch your tone, mister!"

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Look, some things are just better left unsaid. When you are in a relationship, it's not about words. It's about how well you understand that person. Understand?" By now, Mama Knight was standing up straight with her hands on her hips as she looked down at her son.

"I think so..." An idea struck him.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Knight called out as Kendall rushed to the door.

"To get Logan back, Or at least try!" He announced with a rather large grin on his face.

"_All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head. This is not enough!"_

It's been a week now and those words that Kendall said still rang in Logan's head.

_'I didn't realize that you wanted us to spend the day together.' _

_'What can I do to make it up to you?'_

_'Logan...'_

It hurt him to the core to treat the one he loved like he didn't exist, but he had no choice. He had to sort things out alone. He couldn't do that if Kendall was in his face all the time. If Kendall _truly_ loved him back, he would fight for his love, like he was supposed to. He knew he sounded like a heartbroken school girl, he hated it, but it was the truth.

On cue, Kendall came walking into the three story building with a bouquet of red roses.

Everyone stared and muttered as he walked down the halls and corridors to the section that his boyfriend was always at.

Kendall lightly tapped Logan on the shoulder which caused the brunette to slightly jump. He took one ear bud out and looked behind him to see Kendall with a smile on his face an a bouquet of roses in his right hand.

He handed them to the smaller male. Logan was in utter shock, Kendall has never given him roses or any other types of flowers before. It was a new experience.

"T-thank you..."

"Count how many there are." Kendall spoke softly, kissed Logan on the cheek and walked away.

Logan turned a dark shade of red. He saw that everyone was staring and giggling at him, so he quickly put his ear bud back in and pulled out his cellphone.

"_But I am, Speechless, speechless. That's how you make me feel. When I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real-"_

Logan counted 15 red roses in the bouquet. He knew red for roses meant '_Love,' _but what was the point of the _number_ of roses?

Kendall wouldn't have told him to count them if there wasn't a legitimate reason for it. Logan finally decide that the number of roses held a special meaning, so he started to type away on his phone, _'fifteen __rose bouquet meaning'_

The answer he got hurt his heart. He slowly grabbed his belongings, as well as the roses, and walked out of the library.

_I am truly sorry, please forgive me!_

_~~~~One Week Later ~~~~_

Things have been a bit different since Kendall had given Logan those roses. They still don't talk unless it's work related, but the hostile air between them had disappeared.

Kendall was at least happy for that.

Much to Gustavo's luck, Logan's funk didn't disrupt his singing voice in any way. so he was ready to sing the Big Time Rush song that he had the lead role in.

"Okay, Logan lets take it from the top!" Gustavo ordered and Logan nodded.

"_Curtains open up the scene.._

_the spotlight shines on you and me..._

_Tonight...(night)_

_Pretending for the crowd below, we put on a real good show,_

_But it's a lie (But it's a lie)" _

This was a sad song all on it's own, but Kendall could feel Logan's own personal sadness coming through his voice. He nearly missed his cue from looking sadly at his love.

"_We can't help but cause a fight, It's the same old drama every night." _The two boys look into each others eyes as they sang.

"_I walk off stage cause this whole play"_

"_Is more than I can take!"_

Gustavo handed the CD that held the EP song _'Intermission' _that they had just finished recording to Griffin so that it could be distributed on the internet for the fans to hear. Both men talked for a bit more until Griffin finally departed.

"Are you guys, okay? That looked pretty intense in there," Kelly asked Kendall and Logan with concern.

The two boys refused to look in each other while Gustavo re-entered the studio.

"W-we're okay, Kelly." Logan muttered.

Kendall finally looked at Logan with such sad eyes that it looked like he was about to cry. He quickly left before he made a scene.

"Kendall...?" Logan cautiously opened the door to the Palms Wood's roof.

He had found out from Mrs. Knight that he had come back to the apartment, grabbed his guitar and left without saying a single word to her or even looked in her general direction. His beautiful green eyes were so sad that it made her tear up just thinking about the pain her son must have been going through.

Since then, Logan started looking all over the Palm Woods for Kendall until he finally got a lead. Someone said that they saw a blonde male with a guitar walk towards the roof entrance almost an hour ago.

There he saw Kendall with his back turned, sitting on the hard concrete flooring. He was strumming his guitar while he sang.

"_Carry this picture for luck_

_kept in a locket tucked in your collar, close to your chest_

_Make it a secret; shown to the closest friends_

_And meet me at quarter to 7_

_The the sun will still shine then at this time of year_

_We'll head to the inlet and we'll share a bottle there."_

Logan was now only a mere few feet behind Kendall with his hands to his chest. He didn't _dare_ make a sound.

"_And color the coast with your smile; _

_It is the most genuine thing I've ever seen._

_I was so lost, But now I believe" _

Kendall sang the chorus with such power and emphasis that deep in his heart, Logan knew that Kendall was singing about him. It made him smile.

"_Follow me south of the big docks where they tether the boat, and the rich man revere as so important_

_They hire our fathers to steer and down to the edge of the water_

_We'll spill our guts and name our fears._

_I'll give you this picture... Keep it and don't be scared_

_Color the coast with your smile, it's the most genuine thing I've ever seen._

_I was lost but now, I believe in the coast_

_Your smile is the most genuine thing I've ever seen_

_I was lost but now I believe_

_And now I believe_

_Now I believe_

_Now I believe."_

Kendall sighed and leaned over on his guitar which was resting on his lap and abdomen.

"That was really good."

"LOGAN!" Kendall quickly stood up and spun around. He stared wide-eyes at the older male. "How long have you been standing there!"

"For about four minutes or so." Logan took his eyes from Kendall to the floor. "Were you serious?"

It was Kendall's turn to look away.

"...Yeah... Your smile is absolutely beautiful!" Logan blushed. He still didn't look at Kendall.

After a few moments of silence the sun was slowly going down over the California horizon just up ahead. The sky was turning different hues of orange, blue and pink

"...Come here." Kendall out reached his hand to grab Logan's. He smiled when Logan didn't pull away from him this time.

They sat down side by side, facing the direction of the breathtaking sunset.

Kendall prepared his guitar and began to play again.

"_I've been losing sleep for a while now thinkin' 'bout us_

_And it's hard to pretend that we're doing okay when we're not and it's killing me slowly._

_I need you in my life or I'm not alright._

_So don't walk away, I won't be okay if you do, I just don't wanna lose you._

_You've been losing faith for a while now_

_And I'm lost for words_

_And though we're having problems_

_If you're willing we can solve them in time, I'm begging you to try," _

Logan stopped staring at the sun and stared in awe at Kendall.

Kendall never changed his direction nor had he opened his eyes throughout the duration of the song. He just kept singing and strumming his guitar.

"_I need you in my life or I'm not alright so don't walk away_

_I won't be okay if you do. I just don't wanna lose you._

_I need you in my life or I'm not alright_

_Please don't walk away. I need you to stay, to get through_

_Somethings gotta give..._

_I hope we can get passed all the problems we have and let go._

_Cause I still believe that we have a chance._

_I need you in my life or I'm not alright_

_So don't walk away, I won't be okay if you do._

_I don't wanna lose you._

_Every night I dream about the days you and I both seem so happy_

_If only I knew what we'd go through to get here."_

It's dark now. The sun had set, and stars had slowly made their way through the smog of the bustling city. It was a while before either of them said anything. So much was just expressed in that one song. It was hard to follow up on that.

"Look, Logan." Kendall sighed. "I'm really, _really_ sorry for missing so many of our dates. I really messed up, and I'm a jackass for not noticing everything you've done just so that we could spend some time together." Kendall turned to look at Logan and Logan did the same. "I guess relationships aren't about words, but about how well you communicate without them. I promise to be more considerate of your feelings if you promise to stay with me...?"

Logan smiled and chuckled to himself.

"You're right, you _are _a jackass." Kendall winced and was waiting for the unenviable. Logan about to break up with him. "I'm also sorry for just assuming that you knew what was going on. Words _aren't_ all there is to a relationship, but they sure do help."

While Logan continued to smile to himself, Kendall leaned in to take hold of those sweet lips that he missed so much with his own.

"I'll take you up on your offer, I promise to stay with you, forever." Logan spoke after the breathtaking kiss.

Kendall searched Logan's chocolate eyes for the truth. He wasn't lying.

"I love you, Logie!"

"I love you, too Ken-Doll!"

_~~~A Few Days Later~~_

"Okay, this is the last track that we have to do before Big Time Rush's sophomore album is complete, SO DON'T SCREW IT UP!" Gustavo hollered to the band in the booth.

All four nodded. Kendall and Logan gave each other a simple look and held hands as the began to sing the final track for their second album.

"_I'm looking at you, (yeah), You're looking at me_

_Something about you got me gong crazy_

_What should I do? What can I say?_

_She's beautiful, usual, the prettiest thing in the room_

"_I can't help myself, cause girl you're so fly_

_I knew from the minute that I looked in you eyes-"_

Kelly, Gustavo, James and Carlos all saw the sparkle in their eyes and enthusiasm that just oozed from Kendall and Logan that day in the studio.

They could do nothing but smile.

"_That you could be the one"_

"_You're just my type. Can't let you get away."_

_**The End!**_


End file.
